


Run Away to the Circus

by flannelflowers



Series: Circus Life [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Bread riot attack but different, F/M, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, fire breather!Daenerys, high society lady!Sansa, strong man!Sandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers
Summary: Sansa Stark is engaged to Joffrey Baratheon but everything is not as happy as the New York high society would believe. Sansa and Arya take a visit to see their cousin Jon Snow at his new investment, the circus. The act that catches Sansa's eye is a large, intimidating, strong man called The Hound.Or Sansan Greatest Showman AU





	Run Away to the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> I love The Greatest Showman and I love Sansan so this happened.

Sansa sat through another dreadful play that Joffrey insisted on being seen at. He was drunk and flirting with the ladies he invited to their box. If Sansa actually cared she would’ve been mortified that he had the nerve to publicly embarrass her in such a way but at some point, after their quick courtship and now engagement she’d become numb to Joffrey's antics. If she kept her mouth shut then she could escape a worse punishment later. After the show Sansa and Joffrey joined both of their parents for drinks. Sansa hoped someone else would cut off the sloppy blonde-haired man, but he was never told no it seemed.  

“Sansa darling you look beautiful.” Her mother greeted. 

“Hello Mother.” Sansa gave her mother a hug before turning her father with a smile. “Father.”  

“Pretty boring play huh?” Ned wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her further away from Joffrey. 

“Ned!” Catelyn exclaimed. 

“Oh come on Catelyn admit it you had trouble staying awake.”  

Her mother just shook her head but smiled at Ned. 

“It would’ve been better with less talking and more fighting. Don’t you think Ned? Maybe some dancing girls.” Robert Baratheon spoke loudly joining the group and conversation. 

Sansa didn’t see much of a resemblance between Joffrey and his father, Robert, except for the excessive drinking. She hoped for Cersei’s sake Robert wasn’t violent like Joffrey. But from what Sansa could tell from the intimidating woman she could handle herself just fine.  

“Well it’s certainly better than that monstrosity of a circus. Did I hear correctly that your nephew is galivanting with those freaks?” Cersei tried to act innocent in her questioning but she knew what she was doing. 

“Yes Jon is investing in the show, Cersei. He’s a smart boy. That circus seems to be making a fortune so I hear.” Ned said politely but it was clear he was defending his nephew. Robert scoffed. 

“Stannis, what a fool.” Robert referred to his brother younger brother who started the circus in the first place as an attempt to reach Robert’s own success.   

“Come family let’s go home. I am exhausted. Good night Baratheons. Robert I’ll see you Monday.” Ned ushered Sansa and Catelyn towards the doors. 

Joffrey stopped Sansa and gave her a hard, indecent kiss. She couldn’t do much but wait for it to be over. 

“I can’t wait for the moment you can come home with me, my soon to be wife.” Joffrey slurred his words and his glazed eyes told everyone how drunk he was. Sansa only nodded and followed her parents out. 

Once outside walking to their carriage Sansa could finally breathe. She thought about how months ago all she could dream about was being Joffrey's wife. Other girls were envious that Sansa had snagged the rich eligible bachelor thanks to the closeness of their families. But now that she’d seen his true colors, she wanted nothing to do with him. She hated how naive she had been. She was thankful that their time alone behind closed doors was few and far between but it was enough to show Sansa a glimpse of her future and it terrified her.  

But as much as she loathed Joffrey, she loved her parents and she couldn’t bring herself to tell her parents the truth. Their relationship with the Baratheons was important not only personally but their business relationship as well. Sansa knew she would do her duty to her family and marry Joffrey. Once married she would deal with his desires and hopefully have children. She hoped if she gave him the approval to have other women in secret, she could have beautiful blonde-haired children and live happy in a separate wing of the house. 

 

 

Sansa was out shopping with her mother and sister, Arya. Arya hated anything considered lady-like so naturally she was complaining the whole time. Suddenly she perked up. 

“Jon!!!” 

Sansa looked up to see their cousin Jon walking towards them. Arya jumped in his arms giving him a big hug. Arya and Jon were always close. Arya was always playing with the boys and Jon always taught her anything Robb refused to. Sansa could admit to herself she was slightly jealous of their closeness. She hated that the others considered her too proper to talk to. None of her siblings really knew her beyond the proper exterior.  

“Hello Sansa.” Jon greeted. 

“Hi Jon. You look well.” Sansa smiled at him. He was always very kind, although he was often stoic and serious. 

Jon looked around and saw that Catelyn was still in the back of the store.  

“I wanted to give you two these.” Jon pulled out two yellow tickets. Arya squealed but Sansa shhed her. 

“I’ve been wanting to go but mother said we couldn’t.” Arya whined. 

“Well these are good for anytime. So if you get a chance I’d loved for you both to come.” 

“Sansa please. Mother and Father will be traveling next week. We could go then.” 

Sansa paused, so Arya begged. 

“Please Sansa.” 

“Alright we’ll go.” 

Jon smiled at the two girls. 

“Great! I’ll see you then.” 

 

 

Their parents often had to travel for business so the house staff trusted the girls to their own devices. Although Sansa was a young adult, she still respected her parents. Sansa was nervous because she hated breaking the rules and lying to their parents. But as Arya pointed out they didn’t explicitly say not to go to the circus while they were gone. Sansa double checked that Bran’s nurse had everything they needed and that Rickon’s tutor was good as well, the 15-year-old could be a handful. 

It’s only a couple hours at a show, Sansa told herself. But she couldn’t shake the feeling of giddy anticipation. She almost felt silly for it. She was a grown woman, almost married. Too old to be excited for such childish things.  

The girls had their carriage take them to the shopping district from where they walked to the circus. It was crowded and the girls were swept up in the excitement. The gruff man at the window told them they could find Jon after the show backstage.  

Sansa could hardly keep her mouth shut because she was so in awe at the talents, animals, and magical sights. Arya was the most infatuated with the sword swallowers. Sansa itched to ride the beautiful horses. But it was when a large man walked out to the center of the ring with no pretense or showmanship that Sansa was frozen in her spot. They announced the man as The Hound. When the spotlight hit the man’s face the crowd collectively gasped at the scars adorning one side of his face. But Sansa was more taken with the man’s intense eyes. The strong man lifted the large dumbbells, that must’ve been hundreds of pounds, with ease. Lastly The Hound walked out of the arena with four ladies on his shoulders and in his arms, his very large and defined arms she noted. Oddly Sansa thought how it would be to be in his strong arms. She shocked herself at the thought and quickly shook it away as a woman with white hair walked out in the ring. Her act was fire breathing and it was breathtaking. Soon the finale had everyone and all the animals in the ring. 

Arya wouldn’t sit still when the show was over but Sansa insisted they sit and wait for the crowd to disperse before going and finding Jon. The girls wandered their way back stage. Many of the performers were changing out of their costumes, some were laughing and drinking. Jon was talking to the beautiful fire breather before noticing the girls. 

“Arya! Sansa! You made it. How did you like it?” He asked as he hugged Arya but only smiled at Sansa. 

Arya started talking a mile a minute at all things she loved and now wanted to do. As her sister rambled Sansa saw the strong man dressed only in trousers with damp hair. His chest was chiseled and covered with hair. Sansa didn’t understand the feelings blooming inside her. She’d never been attracted to someone like this before. Her taste had been more pretty but she knew from experience pretty on the outside could mean ugly on the inside. And for the matter of scars, her heart ached at how painful they must’ve been. They only added to his ruggedness. Sansa was caught up in her thoughts and failed to notice she was rudely staring until the object of her attention stared back. His eyes were warm until he sneered and covered his face with his hair. Sansa’s heart broke when she realized he thought she was only staring at him because of them. 

Jon and Arya shook her out of her daze. 

“Sansa. Sansa!” 

“What? Sorry.” 

“I said I'd like you to meet Daenerys.” 

“Oh hello. Please excuse my awful manners. So nice to meet you. You were absolutely wonderful.” 

“We don’t bother with manners around here. I was going to ask what was your favorite part of the show was but I can see which act caught your attention.” Daenerys laughed as Sansa turned bright red. Daenerys leaned in and whispered. “They may call him The Hound but he’s really just a big puppy.” 

“Oh I wasn’t... I mean... I...” Sansa stuttered. 

“What part was that?” Always oblivious Jon asked. 

“Don’t you worry.” Daenerys patted his arm. 

Sansa could see the fondness in her eyes and touch. She wondered if Jon was too oblivious of the attention of the fair headed beauty. 

When Sansa looked up towards The Hound again, he was gone.  

 

 

The next few weeks the girls began going weekly to the circus on nights that their parents were out having dinner with other high society members. The girls were quickly welcomed with open arms by everyone. They would spend their time backstage. Arya would work with the knife throwers or the sword swallowers begging to learn their secrets but Sansa would always find herself at the curtain to watch The Hound’s act. If the others noticed they didn’t say anything. Sansa couldn’t explain it but she was drawn to him.  

Arya did however confront her about her attraction to the circus. 

“Why do you keep coming with me? I mean I’m not complaining but I’m just surprised. You were so against it before.” 

Sansa was abandoning all her proper raising, galivanting off to the circus behind her parents’ backs but she was enjoying herself too much to stop. 

“Yeah well even I can admit I didn’t know what it really was about before.” 

“And what is it about?” 

Sansa thought for a moment before answering honestly. 

“Freedom.” 

Arya did a very un-Arya-like thing and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. Sansa did well hiding things from others but she knew her sister knew something was amiss with her fairytale engagement. She only hoped she didn’t know the whole truth. 

 

 

One evening the girls stayed late after the show watching as everyone drank and played card games. Sansa was sitting with Sam, ‘the heaviest man’, who was telling her stories about Jon and embarrassing mess ups he made as he was learning the show. She couldn’t help the loud laugh that erupted from her. Sam was sweet and hilarious perhaps without always meaning to be. Sansa wiped the tears from her eyes when she caught The Hound’s eyes over his beer mug. Or Sandor Clegane she learned was his name. She liked it, both his name and his eyes on her. 

Jon came in with a worried look on his face which before the circus was always there but now it looked out of place.  

“We have trouble! Arya and Sansa, you need to get out of here!” 

That’s when everyone heard shouting coming from the ring. Everyone rushed out as fighting began with protesters. Arya grabbed Sansa’s hand and pulled her towards the back door. But Sansa got separated in the scuffle. Sansa looked for somewhere to hide when she found herself in a corner. She turned to leave but several men blocked her exit.  

“You don’t look like a freak.” One man said to her. 

“Perhaps she’s a freak lover.” Another commented. 

“I don’t know what’s worse being a freak or being attracted to freaks.”  

The men descended on her grabbing and pulling at her dress. 

“Stop! No!! Please!!” She begged. 

She was in tears as she was pushed to the floor on her back and the horrible men ripped her clothes. Sansa squeezed her eyes shut as she thought of what her mother would say about her being her and getting caught up in this. But then the weight of the man was suddenly gone. She opened her eyes to see Sandor pulling the men off, punching and throwing the men around like rag dolls. The others ran off not wanting to fight with the strong man. Sandor took a breath watching the men making sure they were all gone before turning to Sansa on the floor. She was vaguely aware of her legs showing through the ripped skirts but she felt safe with him there. Sandor knelt down and gave her a hand. 

“Come little bird. I’ve got you.” Hearing his deep voice for the first time Sansa let it wash all over her. But the moment was ruined when smoke began to fill the room. The building was on fire. 

He gently picked her up and quickly carried her out of the building to where the others had gathered watching the building go up in flames.  

Sandor went to put her down but Sansa held on to his neck tightly not wanting to let go. Seeming to sense her panic he kept holding her. 

“I’m sorry.” Sansa apologized. She couldn’t imagine what he must think of her. He had to save her and now she was refusing to get down off of him when they had never had a true conversation with one another.  

Sandor didn’t say anything but his grip remained firm and comforting.  

Sansa saw Arya and was relieved to see her safe but then she saw Jon rush back into the building shouting for Daenerys. Eventually everyone was accounted for but Jon was rushed to the hospital.  

Sansa finally let Sandor put her down. She didn’t want to leave the comfort of his arms but she knew her and Arya needed to go to the hospital with Jon. 

Sansa looked up at the tall man. 

“Thank you, Sandor.” His eyebrows raised at the use of his name. “You saved me.” 

Then he shrugged. 

“Just a dog chasing off rats.” 

Sansa frowned at his statement but wasn’t able to respond as a very worried Arya dragged her away to follow Jon to the hospital. 

 

At the hospital the girls were relieved to find out Jon would be okay. He’d inhaled some smoke but would recover with rest. Daenerys showed up covered in soot looking worried. The girls then left the two to have time alone but they heard a little bit of their conversation. 

“You idiot.” Daenerys chastised him. 

“I was looking for you.” Jon tried to defend himself. 

“I know my way around fire. Fire breather remember?” 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Jon coughed. 

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Daenerys said softly. 

The girls left thankful their cousin was alright and happy that he was being taken care of.  

 

 

Their parents knew what the girls had been doing because of the incident. Sansa didn’t tell Arya or her parents what had happened that night. Although their parents forbade both girls from going to the circus again. But she knew that once the circus was up and running again, they’d be back. The worse thing was neither knew where everyone was. Sansa wanted to speak with Sandor but she had no idea where to look for him.  

Sansa was scolded for jeopardizing her engagement. If only, Sansa thought to herself. The press didn’t report anything on the Stark girls being there that night. Her mother forced Sansa to do wedding planning keeping her busy most of the time. But the girls heard that Jon was rebuilding the circus with a new partner. Stannis had apparently gotten himself into some scandalous trouble with the famous Red Lady and after the fire he’d given up on the show. Sansa was curious to find out who Jon would be working with now.  

The wedding planning was mind numbingly boring and it pulled Sansa further down a spiral of despair. She didn’t want this, any of it. A long time ago perhaps but no amount of pretty things would distract her from the fact that she was getting married to a monster.  

 

With the circus still down, she was forced to more parties with her fiancé. Joffrey caught on quickly to her lack of enthusiasm. The bruises on her arms were proof of his impatience with her. 

“I don’t know why my mother insists that I must marry you. You are like a cold dead fish. You won’t even know what to do with it.” 

Sansa was disgusted at the thought of ‘it’ and the fact that Joffrey was talking about this in public. 

“You know Margaery gave me a nice little gift the other night. She definitely knows what to do with it.” 

“Then go marry her.” Sansa said dully. She should’ve known better than to talk back but she couldn’t help it. 

His open palm came across her face faster than usual. He must not be as drunk. Some people looked over but no one intervened. 

“Weren’t you listening you dumb cow. I can’t. I’m stuck with your useless frigid ass. Now you will learn to obey and please me or you will have to learn the hard way.” He threatened. 

Sansa wanted to hold her stinging cheek but refused to show any weakness in front of him. They were interrupted by a clearing of a throat. 

Both turned to see Tyrion Lannister, Joffrey’s uncle standing next them. He was the black sheep of the family being born a dwarf but Sansa thought he was a breath of fresh air in the bunch. He understood the cruelness of his family and never perpetuated it on others.  

“Hello, nephew. Good evening Sansa, looking beautiful as always.” Tyrion held her hand and kissed it.  

“Uncle. What brings you here?” Joffrey sneered.  

“Oh just enjoying one of my last free evenings. I have a new investment that will be taking up a lot of my time.” 

“And what would that be? Dwarf whores.” Joffrey laughed at the lame joke. 

Tyrion’s jaw ticked at the jab but ignored it. 

“No I’m joining the circus. Well buying it actually. I’ll be partners with your cousin Sansa.” Tyrion smiled a genuine smile at her then winked as Joffrey downed his glass. Sansa kept her face neutral but was thrilled to hear that the circus would up and running again soon.  

That night Joffrey was particularly brutal. He had an enormous amount of hate for his uncle and took it out on Sansa. He beat her so bad that she couldn’t leave her room for a week, lying to everyone saying she had the flu. 

 

Tyrion worked fast because in that time he had the circus set up in a large tent by the river. Arya and Sansa snuck their way out of the house to see the new set up. Sansa wore a long-sleeved dress to cover still lingering bruises. It turned out the tent was better than the building. It was large and had more room for the ring and seating. It was glorious. 

Many of the performers were practicing throughout the ring. But Sandor was sitting in the bleachers wrapping his hands. Arya was off with the knife throwers as usual so Sansa made her way towards him. 

“Hi Sandor.” 

Sandor looked up and she could she the second of shock in his eyes but then he hardened once again.  

“What do you want?” He grumbled. 

“Umm well I just wanted to say thank you again for saving me and say hello. It’s been awhile. I’m glad you all will be up and running again.” Sansa gestured to the tent. 

“Yeah well you’ve said your hello, happy?” Sandor said ripping some of the material he was wrapping his hands with. 

“I’d be happier if you’d quit being so hateful.” Sansa snapped. Her temper was raising at the stubborn man.  

“If I’m so hateful then why are you over here talking to me?” 

“Because this is the one place I can do as I please and for some insane reason I want to talk to you!” Sansa gasped at her admission but before she could say anything else Jon was in the ring with Tyrion calling her over. 

She turned away from Sandor, walking into the ring. She gave Jon a big hug. She was so happy he was okay. 

“Hello again Sansa.” Tyrion greeted. 

“Hello Tyrion. We are so happy you’ve decided to invest with Jon. These people deserve it.”  

“I’m excited to be a part of this as well.” Tyrion smiled but it faded as he stepped closer and spoke lowly. “I am sorry for my nephew. It seems no one bothered to teach him any manners. I do hope it hasn’t happened again.” 

Sansa knew he saw Joffrey slap her that night but she was hoping he wouldn’t say anything, but Joffrey was getting sloppy and out of hand more and more people were bound to notice.  

“I-I....” Sansa didn’t know what to say but she was tired of defending Joffrey and his horrible behavior. 

“What do you mean?” Jon overheard. “Did Joffrey do something to you? What does he do Sansa?” 

Tyrion looked apologetic but now Sansa was put on the spot. She didn’t want to defend Joffrey but she also didn’t want everyone to know the truth. Arya popped up at her side. 

“What hasn’t Joffrey done the little weasel.” Arya spat. But Sansa remained quiet. 

“Will someone please tell me what is going on?” Jon asked more forcefully. 

“He hits Sansa.” Arya finally dropped the bomb. 

“Arya!!” Sansa scolded. 

“What?!” Jon was shocked slowly giving away to a quiet anger. 

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Sansa tried to lie but Arya wasn’t having any of it. Arya pulled out a knife she was using earlier with the performers and quickly sliced up the sleeve of Sansa’s dress careful not to cut her but to expose the spattering of bruises. Sansa’s mouth fell open to say something, anything but nothing came out. Her eyes began to sting. 

“I’m sorry Sansa.” Arya said more gently. “But I knew you didn’t have to flu this week. I’ve known something wasn’t right for a while now. You were so happy at the beginning but now you’re a shell of yourself. You do not have to put up that piece of scum. Tell mother and father and they will get you out of the engagement immediately.” Arya implored her. 

“I can’t.” Sansa said weakly. 

Everyone stared at her with shocked eyes glued to her different colored arm. The bruises looked worse against her pale skin. Sansa couldn’t handle the stares so she bolted. 

She ran out of the ring finding herself among the animals. Sansa’s tears were not from sadness or anger at Arya, they were out of frustration at herself for letting this happen for this long. But deep down inside she knew she was no longer the perfect daughter that did what was expected of her and there was no way she’d be able to marry him. She hoped Arya was right and her parents wouldn’t force her to marry Joffrey when they find out he’s abusive. 

“Sansa was busy observing the elephants when someone sat next to her on the box she was sitting on. Sansa was expecting Arya or even Jon but not Sandor. 

“Oh now you want to talk to me?” Sansa said sarcastically. 

Then Sandor surprised her. He laughed. The deep bellowing sound frightening some of the animals in their stables, causing Sansa to laugh as well. 

“Aw you scared the little ones.”  

“Yeah I’m used to it.” He shrugged. 

“Oh I didn’t mean it like that.” Sansa in no way meant his face, besides she already came to terms with the fact that she thought he was handsome. She’d just spent the last few weeks dreaming of him.  

“Calm down little bird. I know you didn’t.” 

Sansa smiled down at her hands and then asked the question that had been on her mind since the night of the fire.  

“Why do you call me little bird?” 

Sandor fidgeted and looked uncomfortable but finally spoke. 

“You’re always chirping your pleasantries like a good lady.” 

Sansa laughed at that.  

“Yes, well that’s how I was raised and it’s hard to get rid of some habits.” 

“You sure have no problem snapping at me though.” 

Sansa looked up and saw his mouth was curled into a smirk, although the scarred side of his mouth prevented it from looking like a pleasant one. 

“Well you are particularly difficult.”  

They both chuckled. 

“Difficult huh? Well its not the worst thing I’ve been called.” 

The two sat in silence as the animals were getting settled for the night. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, it was pleasant actually. But Sandor broke the silence, speaking quietly. 

“I know what it’s like when people stare. The marks they don’t mean that’s who you are.” 

Sandor’s attempts at comforting her were enough to warm her heart. 

“You probably think I’m a fool.” Sansa raised her arms showing him more of the finger print shaped bruises from where Joffrey grabbed her. 

“You have no idea what I think and that’s the last thing I think of you.” 

“Really?”  

Sandor reached out and gently took her arm in his large hands.  

“No one should ever touch such a pretty thing with such malice.”  

As much as Sansa was warmed to know he thought she was pretty she was tired of being an object for men. 

“I’m more than a pretty thing.” She said fiercely. 

“That I have absolutely no doubt of.” 

Sandor’s face was so close. Sansa pushed everything else out of her brain and just did what she wanted. And that was to kiss him. She leaned in placing her lips on his. The roughness of the scars on one side were different but Sansa knew it was infinitely better than Joffrey’s wormy lips. Sansa was beginning to regret her forwardness as Sandor was still frozen but then he moved. Pulling Sansa against him with his large rough hands, one on her waist and the other in her silky red hair. Sansa lost herself in his firm but gentle touches. He held her like she was something precious, something to be loved. She felt more love in that one kiss than she did in all the time she was with Joffrey. 

When they pulled back and caught their breath, she could see the anxiety in his eyes. This was new to him as well.  

Sansa feeling bold reached up to move the hair covering the scars out of the way. Her touch lingered just feeling him. He let her. He watched as she took in his scars up close. 

“My brother did this to me.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Sansa knew her apology would do little to lighten the pain of that fact but she would try anyway. She leaned in and kissed his scars.  

Sandor took her face into his and kissed her again. After they sat her head on his shoulder, hands intertwined, watching the elephants, horses, and zebras lay down and go to sleep. They sat in a happy silence until he spoke again. 

“I could kill him for you.” 

Sansa had to giggle at how casual he had just offered to murder someone for her. 

“Thank you, Sandor, but no. I will handle it.” 

Sansa was so comfortable leaning against his warm body with his arm around her that she was starting to fall asleep. 

“We uh should get you back, it’s getting late.” Sandor said but she could hear the disappointment in his voice.  

But before he pulled away, he kissed her forehead gently. He walked her to the ring before bidding her good night. 

 

Sansa was having hard time keeping a smile off her face. She knew from when she left the ring and she came back she had done a complete turn around. But she wanted what just happened to be private and just theirs for the time being so she schooled her features and approached Arya and Jon. 

Arya immediately started apologizing. 

“It’s okay Arya. Its fine and you’re right. Enough is enough.” 

Jon spoke up. 

“Sansa, I know you are worried what it will mean for your family, for your father’s business but this,” he gestured to her arm, “is not worth it. You do what you need to do for you. I’ll be here. We will all be here for you. I’m sure we could find something for you to do.” Jon smiled. 

“And what? I just run off to the circus?” 

“I did.” Jon shrugged. “And it was the best decision of my life.”  

Sansa smiled. That sounded perfect. 


End file.
